Protective sport helmets are worn in various sports for protection against head injuries. Typically, a protective sport helmet comprises a rigid outer shell to withstand impacts and inner padding disposed within the outer shell to absorb energy when the helmet is impacted. In some cases, the helmet may be provided with a visor for facial protection.
For example, a hockey player normally wears a hockey helmet to protect his/her head against impacts, such as when the helmet hits a board or an ice or other skating surface of a hockey rink or is struck by a puck or a hockey stick. The hockey helmet may be provided with a visor to protect at least part of the player's face against such impacts. In some cases, the visor may be fastened to the helmet's outer shell by fasteners (e.g., screws) that require using a tool (e.g., a screwdriver) to attach the visor to or detach the visor from the outer shell. This may be inconvenient for visor replacement and/or for changing between use of the helmet with the visor and use of the helmet without the visor. In other cases, a visor-supporting device may be fastened to the helmet's outer shell by fasteners and allow the visor to be quickly attached to and detached from the visor-supporting device without using any tool. While this facilitates mounting and removal of the visor, the visor-supporting device is typically bulky, increases the helmet's weight, may be unappealing in appearance, and may detrimentally affect the player's vision (e.g., when the player's head is down and his/her eyes are looking up) and/or the helmet's ventilation (e.g., increasing a potential for fogging of the visor).
Similar issues with visors may be encountered in other types of protective sport helmets used in other sports (e.g., skiing, lacrosse, motorcycling, etc.).
For these and other reasons, there is a need for improvements directed to visors for protective sport helmets.